


Snot-Nosed Mullet

by zeebrown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, idek if i can call this fluff, in which lance is a 'sexy nurse', just a quick dumb one shot thing, keith is too snot nosed for it to be smut, minus the sexy, poor invalid keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebrown/pseuds/zeebrown
Summary: Keith is a Sick Emo™ and so Lance takes one for the team and volunteers to be his nurse. And what a sexy nurse he is.





	Snot-Nosed Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> For Shauni, who is ill. Get well soon, mullet.

“Quit being such a baby.”

For someone with remarkable aim, Lance could be a little on the clumsy side. Still, he managed to successfully cross the room whilst balancing multiple things on a tray, albeit with a slight wobble.

“It’s probably just man flu,” Lance’s insults continued as he placed the tray down on the bedside table that sat beside a shivering Keith.

The boy had started off strong at first. _It’s just a scratch at the back of my throat_  turned to _it’s just a bit of a runny nose_  turned to _who keeps turning the ship’s heating on and off_  turned to _I’m not leaving this bed_. Which, kudos to Keith, he had not for the last week bar the few bathroom breaks. Allura made him take a shower twice during the week on the claim that not only would it help him feel better, he was stinking the castle out. Luckily for Lance, one of the showers was this morning.

If anything, Lance thought to himself, it was a nice change seeing Keith look a tad on the vulnerable side compared to his usual stupidly strong and broody persona. Lance tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the black mop of hair that was protruding from the blanket pile on the bed. The mop groaned.

“What did I say about staying propped up, huh? It’ll help your breathing.”

The mop groaned again.

With a muttered _dios mio_ , Lance hoisted Keith up the bed, propping numerous pillows behind his back to support him. This received a murmured complaint from the invalid that Lance ignored in favour of turning away from the bed to retrieve something from the tray.

Damp cloth in hand, Lance turned back, mouth open to speak, but the words were stopped in their tracks as he watched Keith slide helplessly down the pillows, as if all of the bones in his body had turned to goo. Grey eyes stared up at blue and blinked.

“You’re the freaking worst- here,” Lance placed the cool cloth on Keith’s forehead and motioned for the other to hold it in place.

Keith made a noise that sounded almost as if he was saying _no you are_ but Lance found no fun arguing in a battle he knew he would win. Instead, he took off his shoes and shushed Keith, waving his hands in a motion to get the other to move forward on the bed. Once he was obeyed, Lance carefully stood on top of the mattress before carefully sitting down behind Keith, a leg either side of the other.

The former red paladin tried to complain, but the current pilot of red quickly put a hand over the boy’s mouth to silence him. In objection, Keith licked his palm.

“Lick my hand all you want, you germ infested fiend,” though his nose was scrunched in disgust, “Your nastiness will do nothing to me. I do not get ill from other people. I get ill from my own stupidity.”

“Why are you not ill more often then?”

Lance poked Keith’s side, eliciting a quiet, pained noise of protest, so Lance made sure to rub it better. The protest was a quick one, as after a few moments, Keith gave in and relaxed back against Lance’s chest. Admittedly, it was a lot easier to stay propped up.

“I mean I only get colds and shit when I do dumb things like go outside in the snow, naked, after being in a warm house.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “And how often does that happen?”

“Not important.”

Lance leant over to the bedside table and carefully picked up a mug containing a hot, murky liquid, knocking over a box of tissues on to it’s side in the process, “Here. Abuelita’s signature flu remedy- a secret family recipe,” Lance blew gently over the top of the mug, the steam wisping away before holding it in front of Keith, who welcomed the warmth with open palms. “Well. It was a secret. But I wouldn’t drink it unless she told me exactly what was in it.”

“So what’s in it?” Keith sniffed the contents warily before his features twisted in disgust.

“Secret family recipe.”

Knowing Lance could not see his face from this position, Keith rolled his eyes at the response. Tentatively, with eyes squeezed shut so tightly they might have stayed that way, Keith took a sip of the dirty water. His expression softened with surprise. Who knew pond water would taste so nice.

Feeling the tension in Keith’s body loosen, Lance smirked. “I’ll pass on your compliments to her.”

Next, nurse Lance took two tablets out of small container on the tray and carefully transferred them into Keith’s hand.

“Coran said that these are-“ Keith sniffed loudly, interrupting him, “Huh. Excuse me. Coran said these are stronger than the ones you’ve been taking this week and-“ another sniff and Lance handed him a Kleenex, “And they’re slightly drowsy, so it might help you sleep a little easier too.”

“I’ll take all the drowsy I can get, seeing as you’re here,” Keith muttered and blew his nose, discarding the Kleenex to the floor amongst the many others scattered there.

“Hey, you ought to be nicer to me! You won’t see many other nurses climbing into bed with their patients.”  
  
“Is that why you’re doing this? So you can try and be a sexy nurse? You’re not doing very well,” Keith swallowed the tablets with a gulp of his drink.

“Yeah? Well you know what? You’re not exactly a sexy patient, you snot nosed mullet.”

At that comment, Keith slowly turned his head round to look at Lance with a cocked eyebrow that screamed _snot nosed mullet? Really?_

Lance narrowed his eyes and pouted. “I’m taking it easy on you with the insults because you’re ill. I’ll be back in the swing once you’re fighting fit, don’t you worry your mullet off.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith turned back and finished off the rest of the contents of the mug.

Lance blinked. “Did you just finish that?”

“Yeah. Why?” Keith placed the mug on the bedside table and nestled back up against Lance, pulling the covers higher up his body, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Bloody hell…” Lance looked down at the top of Keith’s head in disbelief, “That was still boiling hot! You have asbestos mouth.”

“Better than having a loud mouth,” came the half-assed response.

“Better than having dick in your mouth.”

“Nothing’s better than having dick in your mouth.”

Lance scoffed out a laugh, defeated by the remark and began to gently card his fingers through Keith’s hair, the black strands that he mocked so often. Keith did not fight this, but instead tried to shift into a more comfortable position, groaning as the movement hurt his aching bones.

After a short while, Lance broke the silence that had filled the room. “Luna lunera, cascabelera, ve y dile a mi amorcito por Dios que me quiera; dile que no vivo de tanto padecer, dile que a mi lado debiera volver,” he sung quietly, fondly remembering the words his abuelita used to sing to him.

“What’s that?” Keith managed through a yawn.

Lance briefly stopped to reply, “A lullaby she used to sing to me when I was ill.”

“What does it- what…” the sentence was left unfinished as the boy drifted off to sleep, comfortably resting against Lance’s chest.

Lance’s eyebrows quirked in surprise, amazed at how quickly the medication worked. He would have to thank Coran later. He pulled the covers up, tucking them around Keith and took the cloth from his head and tossed it down into the pit of virus infested tissues.

Despite the sleeping Keith in his arms, Lance continued to sing the lullaby for a few more repetitions, hand still carding gently through black locks. He let the room fall silent bar the quiet sound of Keith’s nose whistling and his abuelita’s calming voice filled his head as she took over the song, sounding just as she had the last time he had seen her all those years ago. The gentle hum of the song and the rhythmic feeling of the rise and fall of Keith’s chest meant that Lance drifted off not long after. 

In the morning, Lance woke them both up, sneezing.

**Author's Note:**

> (honestly pls don't take this seriously this was just so shauni could read this in a nice format - there's probably loads of mistakes because i'm tired and lazy buT I WANT TO BE A GOOD FRIEND)
> 
> ((yes i am still writing The Connor Project yes i am slow as balls))
> 
> (((for updates on writing you can follow my blog i guess? www.michael-sass-bender.tumblr.com)))


End file.
